


Jones!

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Drabble, Gen, Queens of Darkness, Ursula The Sea Witch - Freeform, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote for the ouat drabble challenge. Ursula discovers that one of the citizens of Storybrooke is someone she thought was long gone and never wanted to see again. She is furious with Rumplestiltskin for not warning her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jones!

"What’s got your tentacles in a knot, dearie?"  
Ursula looked at him coldly.  
"Jones," she spat. "What is he doing here?"  
Rumplestiltskin chuckled.  
"Oh right, I’d forgotten that I wasn’t the only one who had a history with the pirate."  
"Why didn’t you tell me he’d be here? He should be long dead by now!"  
"Didn’t think it mattered, "Rumplestiltskin said. "In fact I still don’t see the problem."  
Ursula slammed her fist down on the counter.  
"You know what he did to me!" she cried.  
Rumplestiltskin didn’t bother to look at her.  
"Calm yourself, dearie," he said. "Remember the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I wanted to stay close to the 100-word limit. Follow me on tumblr where I go by the name of Shamelesscaptainswanshipper.


End file.
